Ucapan Cinta
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Hanya pernyataan cinta, namun entah sungguhan atau hanya pura-pura. Warning: Hint RenAsa(Jr), Hint Shounen-ai, dan OOC.


Hai, lagi-lagi saya membuat RenAsa (Jr)—saya sedang kekurangan asupan ' ')/ Semoga tidak mengecewakan, dan selamat menikmati ' ')/

.

* * *

 **Ucapan Cinta**

" **Entah sungguhan atau hanya pura-pura."**

 **By: Rakshapurwa**

 **Pair: Hint RenAsa(Jr) (Ren x Asano)**

 **Rate : K+**

 **Warning : Hint Shounen-ai, Kemungkinan terdapat beberapa typo, dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom adalah milik Matsui Yuusei**

 **Masih ingin membaca?**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Baru saja Asano hendak melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS, namun sebuah suara menghentikan aksinya. Mata yang tadi menatap fokus pintu di hadapannya, kini telah beralih—menatap seorang perempuan bersurai panjang di sebelahnya. Mengangkat sebelah alis, Asano merasa sedikit bingung—ia tidak mengenal perempuan itu, melihatnya saja tidak pernah.

"I-Itu..."

Suara perempuan itu terdengar terbata—terus terkena tatapan Asano benar-benar membuatnya merasa gugup, terbukti dari rona wajah yang kian lama kian memerah. Perlahan perempuan itu merogoh kantung roknya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop merah muda dengan hiasan hati di bagian tengah. Malu-malu, perempuan itu menyerahkan surat kepada Asano—kemudian berlari pergi begitu saja.

"...Lagi-lagi surat cinta."

Asano terdiam, tak sedikit pun berniat membaca surat yang diberikan. Bukan karena malas, hanya saja tanpa membuka surat itu pun Asano sudah mengetahui isi yang tertulis di sana. Pernyatan cinta, pujian-pujian tentangnya—Asano sampai bosan menerima itu semua. Mendengus sebal, Asano berniat merobeknya—namun seseorang lebih dulu berhasil merebut surat dari tangannya.

"Dapat surat lagi? Asano- _kun_ populer ya."

Melirik sinis, Asano berusaha merebut kembali—namun sepertinya si pencuri tak berniat mengembalikannya. Decakan sebal terdengar pelan.

"Bisakah kau tidak bertingkah kekanak-kanakan Ren?"

Padahal mendengar gerutuan Asano tetapi bukannya mengalah, si pencuri—Sakakibara Ren—malah membuka surat seenaknya. Membaca kata demi kata yang tergores, kemudian tertawa pelan. Asano terdengar menggeram kesal dan memilih untuk berbalik badan—hendak melenggang pergi dari sana.

—namun sebuah suara kembali terdengar.

" **Aku selalu memperhatikanmu."**

Rupanya Sakakibara tengah membaca surat dengan suara lantang, seakan sengaja agar Asano dapat mendengarnya. Senyuman terhias di bibirnya tat kala melihat Asano sedikit berjengit di sela-sela langkah kecilnya. Meski terlihat tak peduli, rupanya telinga Asano fokus mendengar suara Sakakibara.

" **Senyumanmu selalu membuat jantungku berdebar kencang."**

Asano tetap melangkahkan kaki, namun kini rona merah diam-diam muncul di pipinya.

" **Kau telah menawan hatiku dengan segala tingkahmu."**

Tak tahan, langkah Asano pun terhenti—kemudian ia mendengus kesal. Asano tidak terlalu suka dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sakakibara padanya. Asano tidak suka Sakakibara membaca surat miliknya, Asano tidak suka saat dirinya membayangkan semua yang tertulis adalah murni ucapan yang Sakaibara lontarkan—Asano tidak suka ketika jantungnya dibuat berdebar dengan cepat.

"Ren berhenti membacany—"

" **Aku menyukaimu, Asano-** _ **kun**_ **."**

Mendengarnya sukses membuat Asano terkesiap, bola matanya sempat melebar kaget—salahkan ucapan Sakakibara yang terdengar serius dengan pandangan mata yang lurus tertuju ke arahnya. Kalau saja Asano tidak segera mengontrol ekspresinya, mungkin wajah mulusnya sudah berubah memerah. Asano berdehem pelan, meyakinkan diri kalau semua yang diucapkan Sakakibara hanya mengikuti tulisan yang tengah ia baca. Hanya bohongan, tidak lebih.

"Ka-Kalau sudah puas, robek saja kertas itu Ren. Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

Asano kembali berbalik—kembali melangkah kaki, dan ia tak berniat sedikit pun untuk menoleh ke belakang. Asano ingin cepat menjauh, dan segera menghilangkan degupan jantung yang membuatnya gugup seketika. Benar-benar, Asano sudah tak tahan dengan perasaan yang kini melandanya.

" _Dasar Ren bodoh..."_

.

.

Omake:

Sakakibara terus menatap punggung Asano yang kian lama tak lagi terlihat—kemudian beralih menatap ke arah surat di tangan. Perlahan berjalan ringan, Sakakibara berniat membuangnya—tak ada gunanya ia menyimpan benda itu lebih lama. Sejenak sebelum membuang surat itu, sebuah senyuman miris tampak terpatri di bibirnya, desahan lelah juga sukses meluncur bebas—Sakakibara seketika merasa bodoh melakukan hal barusan. Ia bahkan menganggap dirinya adalah seorang pengecut yang tak berani mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Kalau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu, jangan mencontoh dari surat orang lain Ren..."

Dan lagi—desahan lelah kembali terdengar.

.

* * *

 **TAMAT**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini dan maaf kalau mengecewakan *bows*

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri ' ')/


End file.
